Changed For The Better
by totallygilmore
Summary: Set in the NYC Season Finale. As both Kurt and Rachel belted out the last few notes of 'For Good' he saw a figure in the back of the auditorium. It was Blaine. He'd come to New York. And brought Burt with him.


**Title: **Changed For The Better

**Summary: **Set in the NYC Season Finale. As both Kurt and Rachel belted out the last few notes of 'For Good' he saw a figure in the back of the auditorium. It was Blaine. He'd come to New York. And brought Burt with him.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _If I did it would have Finchel, Quick, and Klaine fluff! And Quinn would've kept Beth. I do, in fact, own my writing, though. :)

**A/N: This was written before the NYC episode aired, but I wanted to come back and update it, because I just wanted to say the episode was ah-mazing and OMG Klaine said "I Love You." And for more, read the A/N at the end of the story! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>New York. Concrete Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of. Broadway, baby! Nationals<em>.

These were a few of many thoughts running through out Kurt Hummel's head as he strutted down the streets of New York City with his New Directions friends, Mr. Schue, and his stepmother, Carole. Burt had chosen to stay behind because the auto shop was super busy. Kurt also thought it might have something to do with money. After six months of paying Dalton Academy tuition, though, Kurt understood. He wished he was here. As for his boyfriend…Gosh, it still felt weird to say that, even after two months and prom….Blaine, he wished he could be here also, but Dalton's finals were coming up and they had another nursing home performance. Plus, he wasn't sure Blaine would be allowed to go. What parent let's their seventeen year old kid get on a plane to go to New York with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's showchoir group?

"Kurt!" Rachel said, "_Earth to Kurt Hummel!"_

Mercedes laughed, "He's gone, Rachel. He's probably in the midst of _We're really in New York_ shock and thinking about his _supermegafoxyawesomehot _boyfriend."

At the last two words of Mercedes's sentence, he snapped out of his thoughts, "Why do you guys always call him that? 'Supermegafoxyawesomehot' is that even a word? How'd you even come up with that?"

He wanted to know. Did they know the story? _How_ could they know? There were only four people that knew the true (and _slightly_ hilarious) story behind those words. Him, Blaine, W—"Wes and David told us," Rachel laughed. _And Wes and David, _Kurt thought. He had to admit the story was funny. Well, the Crawford Country Day junior girls reactions were.

"They never told us the entire story, though. Just that when Blaine gets called that—in a flirty tone—you become the super jealous boyfriend," Mercedes added. Kurt nodded and kept walking, humming "Teenage Dream".

A few of the other Glee clubbers, namely Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Lauren, and Tina, attention diverted to their friends' conversation.

"Kurtie, you got jealous?" Brittany put her hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Why did dolphin Blaine become a shark?"

Quinn and Mercedes snorted at Brittany's question.

Kurt smiled, "No, boo. Blaine is still a dolphin. Some shark girls were after him, that's all."

"Oh," the blonde whispered.

Santana moved in front of Kurt, now walking backwards, "Come on! Tell us the story, Kurt!"

Kurt was about to reply when Santana stumbled backwards, bumping into some girl.

"Watch it!" the girl snapped. Santana shouted back at her, "How 'bout you watch it? You don't wanna see how we do it in Lima Heights!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, as the girl walked away, "Nobody here cares where you're from, San."

Santana turned her attention back to Kurt.

"No," he stated. "It's no big deal. Just some dumb story. That's all."

The feisty Latina frowned, "After all I did for you with Bully Whips?"

"Last time I checked, I was named Junior Prom Queen," Kurt retaliated. As Santana's face fell, he instantly felt bad for his reply. He sighed, "Do you really want to hear the story behind 'supermegafoxyawesomehot' and why Wes and David say I become jealous when I say it?"

All seven girls nodded.

"Fine," he replied, "After Regionals, about a week or so after Blaine and I started dating, we had a performance for the junior Crawford Country Day Girls—"

"Didn't you sing to them before? And aren't they are competition here, at Nationals?"

"Rachel, let him tell the story. God." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We sang for the sophomore girls before Regionals," Kurt said, kind of answering Rachel's questions, "And, yes, their glee club is our competition here. Which brings me to my next part. We were singing 'Teenage Dream.' Blaine picked it out, because it was out one week-a-versary.

"Aww, that's _so _sweet!" Quinn gushed.

"I thought we weren't supposed to cut Kurt off anymore," Rachel snapped.

"At least I didn't ask a stupid que—"

"Look, just because Finn broke up with you—"

Kurt chuckled as the two girls bantered. They could be friends and the next minute be worst enemies. With Quinn and Rachel, you never really knew what was going on. Mercedes crossed over to the other side of Kurt, where Rachel and Quinn were bickering. She walked inbetween them, "Okay, Miss Pretty Blonde with the White Girl Ass and Barbara…enough!" She placed her hands over their mouths for a split second and they stopped. She dropped her hands.

"'Teenage Dream' was the song Blaine was singing the first day I met him. Anyway, the junior girls from Crawford Country Day also found Blaine attractive, just as the sophomore girls had during the performance of 'Animal.' They gave him their numbers and just as he was about to his _'That's sweet, but—_' routine, one of the Crawford girls told him he was 'supermegafoxyawesomehot.' God only knows where she got that word from. And right after that she has the nerve to be, like, all over Blaine and then she kissed him! He immediately back up, but I went over and I went up to her and tapped on her shoulder and said, _'Excuse me, that's my boyfriend.' _Which was followed by Blaine's, _'Sorry, I—uh don't play for your team.' _The girl stood there blushing and in shock. Then I went up and put my hand in Blaine's, kissed him, and turned to her and said, _'Thanks for coming, door is to the right.'_ And I pushed her—mind you, not forcefully, even though Wes and David said I did—out of the Warbler's common room."

Santana laughed, "Wow, Kurt. Didn't know you had it in you."

The boy blushed, "Then Blaine and I went over to my house and watched _When Harry Met Sally._"

"What's so important about that movie?" Tina asked. Kurt smiled, remembering the memory.

"_So, it's just like 'When Harry Met Sally'. But I get to play Meg Ryan."_

"_Deal—Don't they get together in the end?"_

He quickly reiterated his memory to the seven girls.

"Aww!" They all gushed at the same time.

Behind them the other five members of New Directions, Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike, and Artie scoffed.

"Dude," Puck began, "Why does your step-brother get all the girls gushing over him, when he doesn't even play for their team?"

"I heard that, Puckerman," Kurt stated.

Finn faced her on and off best friend, "There all best friends. They're probably talking about something Blaine did for Kurt, or vice-versa."

Puck mumbled something about it being unfair as Sam spoke up, "They're super close. At least from what Mercedes tells me."

All four New Directions guys looked at him,.

"So, what is going on with you and Mercedes?" Artie asked, "You seemed pretty close at prom. Are you guys, like, _dating_?"

Sam didn't respond. His silence gave them the answer they were looking for.

"Oooooh! Ahahahahaha! Dude!" All the guys shouted at Sam. They slugged his shoulder and gave each other high fives as they turned the corner.

Kurt and the New Directions girls turned around.

"Animals," he muttered, gaining three giggles from Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel. Mercedes, on the other hand, was blushing. As he was about to ask Mercedes what she was embarrassed about, he felt someone tug on his arm. Suddenly, he was surrounded by darkness.

"Hello?" he whispered. He heard the echo.

Bright lights flashed on, "It's just me, Kurt," came Rachel's voice, "Look."

Kurt found him face to face with—"Broadway?" he murmured.

The dark brunette shook her head, "Yep. _Broadway_."

It was clear that the two were both mesmerized by the huge theatre they were standing in, "My mom, Shelby, you know the ex-coach of Vocal Adrenaline and the woman who adopted Beth, has some connections."

That was all she said before mumbling, "'For Good.'"

Kurt took the cue as Rachel began singing.

_I'm limited—Just look at me.  
>I'm limited,<br>And just look at you,  
>You can do all<br>I couldn't do, Glinda.  
>So now it's up to you–<br>For both of us.  
>Now it's up to you.<em>

_I've heard it said  
>That people come<br>Into our lives  
>For a reason<br>Bringing something  
>We must learn.<br>And we are led  
>To those who help us<br>Most to grow,  
>If we let them,<br>And we help them in return.  
>Well, I don't know<br>If I believe that's true,  
>But I know<br>I'm who I am today,  
>Because I knew you.<em>

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
>As it passes a sun.<br>Like a stream that meets a boulder  
>Halfway through the wood.<br>Who can say  
>If I've been changed for the better?<br>But because I knew you  
>I have been changed for good.<em>

_It well may be  
>That we will never meet again<br>In this lifetime,  
>So let me say before we part–<br>So much of me  
>Is made of what I learned from you,<br>You'll be with me  
>Like a handprint on my heart.<br>And now whatever way our stories end,  
>I know you have re-written mine<br>By being my friend._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring  
>By a wind off the sea.<br>Like a seed dropped by a sky bird  
>In a distant wood.<br>Who can say  
>If I've been changed for the better?<br>But because I knew you–_

_Because I knew you–_

_I have been changed for good._

_And just to clear the air  
>I ask forgiveness<br>For the things I've done  
>You blame me for.<em>

As they song this song, Kurt realized that in the last year he and Rachel had become really good friends. Something he doubted either one of them expected, in the beginning.

_But then, I guess  
>We know there's blame to share–<em>

_And none of it seems to matter anymore!  
>Like a comet pulled from orbit-<em>

_Like a ship blown from its mooring-_

_As it passes a sun-_

_By a wind off the sea-_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder-_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood-_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been  
>Changed for the better?<br>I do believe I have been  
>Changed for the better.<em>

As the last few bars of the song played Kurt realized that three dark figures were standing on the side of the stage. They looked like—

_And because I knew you–_

_Because I knew you–_

_Because I knew you,  
>I have been changed for good.<em>

The figures were visible now. There was Finn and—"Dad! _Blaine!_" Kurt shouted, enthusiastically, "What are you two doing here?"

Blaine chuckled as his boyfriend came flying towards them, hugging his father and then him. As his boyfriend embraced him, he said, "Finn called me yesterday, right before you all left for the airport, and asked me to come to New York to see you perform. He said that with some discount Carole had that he had two free tickets. He said I could do what I will with the other. He left them for me in our mailbox. I asked my mom and she said, _yes_. So, I went to your dad and begged him to leave his shop and come with me to support you—"

Burt laughed, "He really did beg! He sat in my shop for three hours and finally, I gave in."

"So here we are," Blaine finished.

"What about the nursing home performance?" Kurt asked.

"Told Wes he could take lead. He was estatic."

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt said to his step-brother.

"No problem," Finn, who was hugging Rachel, replied.

Kurt took Blaine's hand, slipping his fingers through Blaine's.

_Broadway. Nationals. New York City._

_Friends. Family. _

_Blaine. _

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little idea I had. Blaine's appearance tonight in the season finale, though, was in Lima. This, originally, was supposed to be just a complete Klaine fluff, but I added in storylines with other characters too. If you cannot already tell, I ship Finchel (they are now back together, YAY!) [FinnRachel], Quick [Quinn/Puck], Klaine (obviously, lol) [Kurt/Blaine], and Samcedes (last night I posted this story before the episode aired, and I put "however unlikely this pairing may be" and now they are dating! yay!) [Sam/Mercedes]. **

**Chris and Lea's duet of "For Good" is phenomenal. Just saying :) Review please!  
><strong>


End file.
